


Actually Love

by BrokePerception



Category: Love Actually (2003)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokePerception/pseuds/BrokePerception
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karen and Harry, that one couple that truly should have been given a better ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"Tell me, if you were in my position, what would you do?"_

_"What position is that?"_

_"Imagine your husband bought a gold necklace and, come Christmas, gave it to someone else?"_

_"Oh Karen."_

_"Would you wait to find out if it's just a necklace, or if it's sex and a necklace, or if, worst of all, it's a necklace and love? Would you stay, knowing life would always be a little bit worse? Or would you cut and run?"_

_"Oh, God. I am so in the wrong. A classic fool."_

_"Yes, but you've also made a fool out of me. You've made the life I lead foolish, too."_

**1 month later**

"Karen?"

She didn't look up from sorting her husband's dirty laundry of the past month, during which his alternating job had had him out of the country since the day after Christmas until today. Harry had offered to try cancel after realizing she had found out about Mia almost immediately, but she had told him that maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to be apart for a little while; for her to be able to process things by herself first.

Thus, Harry had left the morning after Christmas, December 26, as intended. Karen had called him on New Year’s Eve, mainly for the children, but hadn't been in touch with him otherwise. Daisy and her by two years older brother Bernie had often asked about him, but she had always said that their Daddy was very busy with solving issues no one else could.

As usual, he would most likely have found some time to buy presents for them, and she knew from the moment that their two darling children would see the things Harry had bought, it would all be forgotten as if nothing had ever happened.

Honestly though, she had truly needed some time alone, to think things through. She couldn't simply pretend as if she hadn't unluckily found that necklace, realizing Harry to be secretly buying gifts for other women; gifts she had always only dreamed of getting, for Harry had never been quite romantic.

He had often tried calling her from Minnesota, though. However, when he after numerous days of fruitlessly calling with no single response from her side thought that perhaps Karen didn't want to talk to him, he had quit trying.

Actually never had there been an 'I love you' at the end of their phone conversations, or anything like that, but things didn't look good for them right now. Harry for sure didn't want to lose his wife forever; even though he might really have bad ways of showing just that, he still loved her dearly. She had brought his children into this world; had given him the joy of being a father. It wasn't something he would, or could, just simply throw away.

Karen winced audibly as she slowly got up closing the washing machine's door, before activating it with a simple button push. "Karen. I swear, nothing ever really happened between us."

"Harry… I have seen the two of you dance, and…"

"Karen," he whispered, more softly, gently holding her wrists as she tried to get past him into the doorway. He wouldn't let her, though. Harry quietly released her left wrist, then tenderly raised her chin to look at her red, tear streaked cheeks. She must have been crying while doing the dishes, and unpacking his suitcase, while he himself had been upstairs tucking in their children. "You haven't said anything…"

"What is there left to say, Harry?" She questioned, tears springing into her eyes.

"A lot," he replied. A few silent moments went by, in which Harry released his wife's other wrist, too. She didn't take a run for it, not even when his warm hands slowly covered hers, squeezing briefly. She didn't squeeze back.

"I would like to believe that the children both were really happy with their presents," Karen spoke.

Harry merely nodded. "I could have guessed." Karen tried to smile, but found herself unable. "I haven't forgotten about you," he continued. "I brought something for you as well," he said, slowly releasing her hand, then feeling into his pocket until his fingers closed around a small box, retrieving it. Harry slowly brought up his wife's other hand before placing the little black box into her now open hand. Karen looked from her hand up. "I love you," he whispered.

Karen's hand closed tightly around the velvet-like material that clad the box, then fell into her husband's arms. Harry sighed internally, wrapping himself around her, holding her really close. The two of them stood there in the doorway between laundry room and hallway for a little while, until Harry leaned in, whispering, "How would you feel about opening it?"

Karen gently unwrapped her arms from around his middle, his arms remaining closely around her, though. She looked up at him nervously before opening his gift, carefully lifting the velvet lid to reveal the most stunning bracelet she could have ever imagined. Harry thought that a necklace maybe would have been a bit too painful, yet he had really wanted to give her something shiny, something fitting; something just as pretty as she was.

At first, Karen only looked at the piece of shining silver with tiny emeralds, then carefully lifted it from the soft, dark blue layer of satin underneath. She really, really liked emeralds. Karen carefully held up his gift to eye it a tiny bit better, vaguely noticing some etching at the backside and consequently turning the bracelet between her fingers to be able to read it. 'I'll always love you.'

Karen quietly placed the silver and emerald bracelet back and closed the little, black box again. Harry looked at her worriedly, asking, "Don't you like it?"

"I do, I do," she said, nodding. "Thank you, it's just…" She instinctively reached up to wipe at the tears now spilling over her cheeks again. He, however, beat her to it, lovingly stroking them away from her cheeks with his thumb.

Her arms then flung around his shoulders without thinking much, while as a rather instinctive response to that, Harry's arms closed around her tighter, suddenly causing her to wince into his shoulder. "What's wrong?" He asked, releasing her more again.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"You aren't."

Karen sighed. "I just have been having a bit of trouble with my lower back lately. I'm almost sure it's just gotten worse because of the bloody cold, though."

Harry quietly raised his eyebrow at her, asking, "Do you remember being pregnant with Bernie and Daisy… sweetheart?"

Karen pulled back, looking into his eyes. It had been years if not more since he had named her that. Sweetheart. She remained quiet at the shock for a few instants, then nodded. "Of course."

"Then do you remember how I used to rub your battered lower back every night until you had fallen asleep on me?"

More tears slipped over the woman's cheeks, but neither of them cared to wipe them away. She nodded. "You would always notice whenever it bothered me… Whenever I needed you to… You never seemed unable to make me feel better."

"Do you think I could still have that effect on you – I mean, your back?"

Karen doubted for a few instants again, then nodded and leaned up to entangle one of her hands in his hair, lips then meeting his in reawakened passion.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh," Karen shrieked, spine arching away from his touch, hand immediately travelling backwards to take hold of his, gently squeezing, subtly putting an end to his ministrations. She tried to take a few deep breaths, cleaving onto Harry's hand as she did. She instinctively hid her tear filled, ocean blue eyes into the softness of her pillow.

"Shh…" Harry whispered, arm slowly slithering around her – fingers still tightly entwined – pulling her frame flush against his chest, while the two of them gently lay on their sides in bed. "I'm sorry for hurting you," he whispered, truthfully nuzzling in between her shoulders; tears stung behind his eyes, for he felt like he couldn't apologize enough… for all the wrongs of the past years. He hadn't been there for her. He hadn't showed her quite enough how much he actually loved her; how much she really meant to him. "I love you," he whispered.

In response, Karen slowly turned her head to look at him over her shoulder. "I love you, too," she replied, and smiled at him tightly.

Slowly, and uneasily, she then rolled over to face him with her deep blue eyes that had always attracted him so much. Harry's hand reached out to stroke his wife's cheek tenderly. Her eyes almost immediately closed at that touch that still made her insides crumple.

Harry leaned in, touching lips with her. He wouldn't have anticipated her to respond, yet she actually did. Lazily, he held on to Karen and rolled over with her on top, never ending their kiss and breaking the new found sexuality between them.

Both of them dueled for dominance, until the need for air supply forced their eager, wet lips apart to breathe. The stoic and the fine-looking ash blonde found themselves looking at one another. He smiled, noticing that attractive little twinkle within her eyes again. It had been quite a while since last time it had been visible for him – perhaps years.

Something in the air around them abruptly changed as Karen smiled back at him tenderly. Harry leaned up with the help of one hand, using his other one to support his wife's back and keep her in place; until she sat upon his lap, one knee on each side of her husband's waist, straddling him.

Karen's warm hands started calmly unbuttoning his dark green and black flannel pajama shirt, unconsciously trailing the few little hairs on his chest when she finished undoing the last button. He quietly stilled her hand and lead it towards the left side of his upper body, keeping her palm on his steady heart beat. She looked up into his eyes again, pushing his shirt over his broad shoulders with her other, free hand without redirecting her gaze from his.

She swallowed, leaning in to kiss him again. Harry's hands searched for the hem of her nightgown into the heated moment, gathering it, before pushing the soft white silk of the fabric upwards, pulling it over her head, then tossing it away somewhere in the vicinity of the bedroom; always so careful for her lower back.

Slowly, his lips then started exploring the nape of her neck in the darkness, eliciting moans when he eagerly started kissing his path down to the valley between the swells of her bosom. When he greedily redirected his attention towards one of her taunt, pink nipples, Karen's back arched, another louder moan coming from her lips.

She hastily worked herself out of that one remaining piece of fabric hugging her prominent feminine curves so perfectly, as a result of having had two children; his children.

After eventually having gotten rid of that damn persistent piece of clothing, she tantalizingly and slowly released that part of his that had been throbbing against her thigh since the past couple of breaths, and so vehemently wanted to be freed.

When the two of them became one again, it was only very gentle. The stoic and the fine-looking ash blonde had become one again, both physically and emotionally, making them feel complete and whole together for the first time since years.


End file.
